The present exemplary embodiments relate to desktop metaphors on a computer and more particularly, relate to the use of an external icon card (a physical, non-virtual desktop metaphor) to cause a computer to switch from one application to another application.
A desktop metaphor, which treats the screen of a personal computer as if it is the top of a user's physical desk on which icons and windows representing tools, documents, etc. can be placed, is a useful and important concept that is employed in almost all computer systems. An operator using a device does a task while switching between applications such as a word-processor application and an electronic-calculator application on a virtual desktop. Specifically, the user repeats the following two types of operations to proceed with the task:
(1) The user inputs, edits, or acquires information while focusing their attention on a certain application at each moment of such inputting, editing, or acquisition; and
(2) The user selects an icon or a window that is displayed on the virtual desktop to switch the target of their focus over to another application.
Operations belonging to the type (1) constitute the essential part of the task. It is preferred that operations belonging to the type (2) should be carried out in the shortest possible time without making the user aware of the execution of this type of operation, that is, without interrupting the user's thoughts directed to essential operations for carrying out the task. Ideally, all of the windows of applications that are running should be arranged on a display screen so that a user can shift the target of their focus just with a single click of a pointing device.
However, when a user does a task using a sub-notebook computer or a tablet device, the user often experiences task interruption due to the switching of the type (2) and resultant interruption of thoughts. The reason for task interruption is as follows. In these smaller profile devices, it is considered that portability is important. Therefore, the screen size of these devices is small so that a single application may occupy the entire screen area. An extra switching operation is necessary in order to select the window or icon of a target application to which a user wants to run. For example, the user may have to move a window(s) that is not the window of the target application itself or change the size thereof. In another case, the user may have to launch a task management program to select the target application from a menu for switchover to the new (target) application.